


magenta

by babyki



Series: the colors of love [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mpreg, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: Hoseok turned out to be wrong about his definition of perfection, because soon, things did get even better than he had ever dreamed, the world suddenly lit up and brighter than ever before when Kihyun became pregnant with Hoseok’s child.





	magenta

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally a short drabble that i wrote on my old ao3 account last year. please enjoy the updated, expanded version ❤️

For many years, Hoseok had thought that nothing would ever be as exciting as finally getting the chance to debut. After all, how could anything ever top the satisfaction, after so long training, after so much sweat and tears, after so much hardship, so many times when it would’ve been so much easier to just give up, of fighting through it all and succeeding? 

Then, as time went on and their group not only debuted, but became a success, Hoseok had thought that surely, nothing would ever feel better than the day when they received their first win on a music show, and all of the wins after that. It wasn’t just his own victory that he was feeling anymore, but the entire team’s, the other members, their staff, their fans. The collective joy that Hoseok felt of all of them, powerful and intense, stronger every time, felt like fulfilling his destiny, like all of their dreams were finally coming true after so much frustration and disappointment, and so much better than any of them had ever even imagined. 

And soon after that, Hoseok had thought that things couldn’t possibly get any better than the day that the company finally gave him and Kihyun permission to date freely, as long as they followed instructions and did everything in their power to keep their relationship a secret from the public. There would be no more hiding, no more sneaking away from the staff, no more brooding together or apart, no more arguments and heartaches spurred on by the desperate intensity of their feelings coupled with an inability to act on them. They were even allowed to room together, so long as they kept the other occupants of the dorm in mind when they wanted to get physical. 

At that point, Hoseok had thought that his happiness had truly reached its peak, that he was the happiest, luckiest man in the world, his relationship with Kihyun making his joy feel endless, reaching far beyond the limits of the earth and the sky. And Hoseok had thought that there was no way that things could get any better than this, because what could be better than perfection? 

Hoseok turned out to be wrong about his definition of perfection, because soon, things did get even better than he had ever dreamed, the world suddenly lit up and brighter than ever before when Kihyun became pregnant with Hoseok’s child. 

It wasn’t exactly unheard of, a male pregnancy, but it was extremely rare, and they had never for even a moment thought that Kihyun’s body might be capable of carrying a child. And yet, when Kihyun had suddenly come down with a mysterious illness during their break between promotions, and they had taken him in for a checkup with a very worried Hoseok right by his side, the doctors had confirmed it. Kihyun was perfectly healthy, and he was pregnant. Kihyun and Hoseok were going to be parents. 

It was an exceptionally tricky mess to deal with from the company’s perspective, a typical dating scandal times a thousand, yes, and Hoseok and Kihyun were scolded accordingly, though everyone knew that there was no way any of them could’ve reasonably predicted this. Still, this meant that they would have to come up with all sorts of excuses, make up all sorts of stories and hide Kihyun from the public eye for a while until they could figure out the best way to break the news, not only that Kihyun and Hoseok were dating, a bombshell on its own, but that they were _expecting_. 

But thankfully, miraculously, the company decided to allow Kihyun and Hoseok to keep their baby and to raise it happily, and now, every day Hoseok wakes up with his chest full to the brim with joy, like sunshine inside of him at the thought of all that’s to come. And Kihyun, well, he’s so happy about it, he’s glowing, radiant, even more beautiful now than Hoseok has ever seen him before, a permanent magenta flush to his cheeks and a sparkle to his eyes that makes Hoseok fall in love with him all over again every time they meet his own. 

Kihyun is several months along now, and his stomach has been prominently showing for weeks. He hasn’t made a public appearance in a long time, has only posted pictures on the group Twitter and fancafe from the shoulders up, and fans are beginning to ask questions, to demand answers from their management. And the company is planning on breaking the news very soon, particularly as Kihyun’s trips to the doctor become more frequent to keep a constant eye on the baby’s progress. They’ve been working on a carefully-crafted statement with a team of lawyers and public relations experts at the helm, ready to be released only when the time is right. 

Kihyun and Hoseok both know very well that they may have some tough times ahead of them, that this will truly be a test for all of them and the public at large, but they also know that this situation could’ve gone much differently, could’ve been a tragedy, possibly the darkest chapter in their lives. Still, they have hope and faith in themselves and the people who care about them that everything will work out for the best, and at least for now, everything is simply perfect. Kihyun and Hoseok can be happy together in complete privacy, complete safety, with nothing but positivity and love all around them as their baby grows healthy and strong. 

Tonight is a quiet night, and the other members had all gone out to give them some alone time in the dorm. Kihyun is lying on his back on the bed, freshly showered and wearing only one of Hoseok’s large t-shirts and no underwear, his head and neck propped up on a stack of fluffy pillows, Kihyun resting comfortably as Hoseok, fully-clothed in a sleeveless shirt and shorts, has his head and the tops of his shoulders slipped beneath the t-shirt and out of sight, Hoseok kissing slowly over Kihyun’s warm, pregnant belly, his arms wrapped snug around Kihyun’s waist. 

Kihyun sighs in bliss, his hands kneading at the blankets beneath him slowly, like a calm, purring cat, gently in relaxation, and Hoseok pauses for a moment to rest his cheek against Kihyun’s warm skin, closing his eyes to soak in it, and he swears he can feel the baby, their baby, alive and breathing inside of Kihyun’s body, a beautiful creation made from their love, a sweet, lovely baby girl. They haven’t picked a name yet, but Hoseok’s heart flutters every time he thinks of her, of the three of them together a happy little family. 

Hoseok’s heart fills with warmth again, a warmth that never seems to deplete these days, and he hugs Kihyun gently one last time before unwinding his arms from around Kihyun’s waist and splaying his hands flat on the bed on either side of Kihyun’s body as he starts to kiss down Kihyun’s stomach with much more intention than before. If his earlier kisses were lazy, lovesick wanderings, now they’re deep declarations, slow and filled with emotion, focused, and he can feel Kihyun shiver each time his lips press wet and hot to soft skin. 

Hoseok emerges from beneath the t-shirt as he goes further and further down Kihyun’s belly, until he’s out from beneath the fabric and spreading Kihyun’s legs apart, pushing them to bend back by the backs of Kihyun’s full thighs, Kihyun’s hands immediately moving to tangle in Hoseok’s hair as he realizes what Hoseok is doing. He runs his thumbs fondly over Hoseok’s scalp, squeezing lightly, and Hoseok presses a particularly gentle kiss right into the fold of Kihyun’s inner thigh, nuzzling his nose, closing his eyes to breathe in Kihyun’s flower-scented skin before moving on. 

Hoseok’s face hovers between Kihyun’s legs, over his most sensitive spot, puckered tight and preciously, achingly cute, and he can hear Kihyun starting to make noises as Hoseok’s fingertips dig into the meat of his thighs, pressing just hard enough to make Kihyun whine, and Hoseok brings his face close to Kihyun’s entrance, hovering his mouth right over Kihyun’s hole as he takes in the warmth all around his face, the heat of Kihyun’s body, Hoseok once again rubbing his cheek against the inside of Kihyun’s thigh with fondness, humming low in his throat, almost whimsical. 

Ever since Kihyun became pregnant, he seems to radiate this sweet, gentle warmth constantly, and his skin seems softer, healthier, lush and lovely like rose petals. Even before they started dating, Hoseok had always thought that Kihyun was an angel, that Kihyun was always exceptional, divine, but now, it’s like Hoseok physically needs it, physically needs to worship Kihyun as his one and only god, to sink right into him, to feel that warmth and softness all around him always, to touch Kihyun and love Kihyun the way that Kihyun deserves to be touched and loved. 

Hoseok sighs in fondness, then moves his face that last bit forward and starts to slowly lave his tongue flat over Kihyun’s entrance, over and over, slowly tasting him, indulging himself, getting Kihyun all nice and wet, and Kihyun’s body reacts perfectly, pregnancy seeming to heighten his sensitivity to everything, his hole quivering and legs shaking in Hoseok’s hold, and Hoseok only wants to make him feel wonderful, to make Kihyun feel what he feels every day now, to draw out more of Kihyun’s soft pleasured noises and to be able to taste him when he climaxes. 

Hoseok soon begins to run the tip of his tongue over the rim, darting in and out just barely as Kihyun starts to moan and his body starts to contract, and Hoseok knows how much Kihyun loves this, and how rare an opportunity it is, with their lives being what they are, to have time for this kind of teasing, the time to do it right, the way that they always want to. And when Hoseok finally pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and seals his lips over the rim, Kihyun’s hands slide out from Hoseok’s hair and drop to the bed, fist tight in the sheets and Hoseok loses himself inside. 

Hoseok sucks wet and slow as he licks along the inside of Kihyun’s body and squeezes Kihyun’s thighs, completely attuned to how Kihyun is reacting above him, and Hoseok drags his lips in deep, wet kisses as he laps his tongue, pulls and pushes his mouth in ways that he know will drive Kihyun crazy, because tonight is all about Kihyun, all of this is about Kihyun. Kihyun deserves this, and Hoseok wants nothing more than to give it to him, to give Kihyun everything for all that Kihyun has given him, the years of happiness and affection, all of the care and love and devotion. Kihyun truly is Hoseok’s angel through and through, and all Hoseok wants is to be worthy of him. 

Hoseok continues what he’s doing, gradually growing more wild in it, less restrained and much more hungry, Kihyun pushing himself into Hoseok’s face as he gets closer and closer to the edge, until Kihyun’s hole suddenly clenches around Hoseok’s tongue and he comes on himself beneath the t-shirt, whining and whimpering as he spills all over his pregnant belly, his legs shaking until he collapses back with a long, loud sigh, and Hoseok slips out, licking over his wet, swollen lips, savoring the taste of Kihyun as his eyes flutter open and he looks down fondly at the love of his life. 

Kihyun looks wiped out already, his stamina a lot more fragile than usual. Pregnancy seems to have that effect as well, to make Kihyun come faster and harder. Hoseok supposes that it comes with the increased sensitivity, but he also knows that he isn’t done with Kihyun just yet. As Kihyun recovers, moaning loud and broken through heavy breaths, Hoseok turns away from him for just a moment, one hand still on Kihyun’s thigh and the other reaching around on the edge of the bed, where he had already prepped and readied one of their favorite toys for use tonight. 

The toy is quite smaller than Hoseok himself is, nowhere near the kind of stretch that Kihyun is used to taking from him, but it’ll make for a much gentler experience, Hoseok afraid to overexert Kihyun or their baby, or to accidentally hurt them with his own massive body, particularly when he loses himself in passion. Hoseok has always been careful with Kihyun, always aware of their significant size difference, but he’s been exceptionally careful ever since they received the good news. 

It doesn’t really matter, anyway, because of course, they both know that there will be plenty of opportunities after the baby is born safe and healthy to make up for the lost time and the unusually hesitant, careful lovemaking. And for now, they can’t say that they’re not immensely enjoying finding other, more creative ways to satisfy each other. 

While under normal circumstances, Kihyun would enjoy a rougher experience right on the edge between pain and pleasure, for tonight, Hoseok has coated the toy thickly with lubrication, so wet that it shines and drips with it, so wet that it’ll slip easily inside of Kihyun without more than the mildest, gentlest of stretches. The toy is expensive, high-quality and difficult to find, the closest to the real thing on the market, and though it’s certainly not Hoseok himself, it’s probably the best possible alternative, and Kihyun deserves only the best. 

Hoseok returns to his spot between Kihyun’s legs, the bed creaking beneath them at the shift in weight, and he kneads Kihyun’s thigh gently for a while before letting go so that he can use both of his hands, Kihyun now shifting to hold his own legs back by the backs of his thighs, the heels of his feet resting on Hoseok’s shoulders so that Kihyun is as opened and comfortable as possible, and Hoseok gives Kihyun several more minutes to relax and recover, murmuring soft, sweet nothings to him as they both wait patiently. 

And when Kihyun makes a noise that Hoseok understands to mean that he’s ready, Hoseok steadies himself and turns his focus to what he’s doing. Kihyun’s hole is wet and shiny from Hoseok’s tongue, slightly more opened now from this new position, Kihyun curled up in a little ball with his knees on either side of his chin, but Kihyun is still incredibly tight, and as Hoseok brings the tip of the toy to Kihyun’s entrance, he focuses on pushing in as gently as possible, slow and so, so careful, using his other hand and his fingers to help to guide it inside. 

Kihyun whimpers at the first bit of stretch, his fingers digging bruises into the backs of his own thighs as he arches his head back, eyes squeezed shut, Hoseok pushing the toy inside little by little, stopping about halfway to give Kihyun a moment to adjust. All the while, Hoseok turns his face every few moments to press little kisses to Kihyun’s legs where he can reach, to nuzzle his face affectionately against Kihyun’s skin, and when he finally pushes the toy all the way inside, he leans up to kiss Kihyun’s belly once more, just once, soft like a butterfly and painfully sweet. 

Hoseok waits just a few more moments, slowly pulling the toy back and forth just a little bit, shallow, only an inch or so at a time, and then begins moving it in circles to help to stretch Kihyun as gently as possible, the glide easy and wet with hardly any resistance at all. It’s amazing how Kihyun’s body opens up to him even when it’s not Hoseok himself, Kihyun always so eager, so good, and Hoseok feels a moan trapping in chest as he watches Kihyun like this, watches how the expression on Kihyun’s face changes moment to moment as Hoseok slowly, ever so slowly works him open. 

Kihyun moans loudly once more, a string of deep, gorgeous moans, teardrops beading at the corners of his eyes as Hoseok increases his pace slightly and begins to move the toy in circles of the opposite rotation, stroking the toy shallowly in and out with expert rolls of his wrist, and Hoseok moves to rub his cheek against Kihyun’s thigh again, closing his eyes and humming low and deep as he pulls the toy out a little further and then pushes it in a little deeper, falling into a slow, rocking rhythm like ocean waves lapping at the shore on a calm, silent night. 

And Hoseok is only now beginning to notice his own reaction to all of this, all too used to the feeling of always being a little bit aroused when it comes to Kihyun; Kihyun is just that beautiful. Right now, his cock is hard and bulging through his shorts, leaking a wet, uncomfortable stain, begging for attention, but he’ll take care of it later. Right now, it’s only about Kihyun, and he’s more than happy to just keep doing this, enjoying the burn low in his pelvis and the heat that starts to rush through his veins and to constrict him around his chest and throat as he begins to work the toy harder and deeper and faster, pushing it all the way in and pulling it all the way out to its tip in a steady rolling motion that mimics the best that he can the way that he would thrust his hips into Kihyun if it were him instead of the toy. 

And Kihyun just loves it, starts chanting Hoseok’s name, moans spilling out with each breath that he takes as Hoseok continues and gradually works to something more closely resembling their usual pace, and it doesn’t take long, Hoseok panting and Kihyun nearly screaming as he approaches his climax, his body visibly shaking, his skin rising in sudden goosebumps and his forehead breaking out in a sheen of sweat as he yells and spills once again over his pregnant belly, Hoseok continuing to fuck him through it with the toy as Kihyun rides out the high with deep, heaving breaths. 

Hoseok gradually slows back to a gentle, shallow pace, guiding Kihyun through the aftershocks before finally slowing to a stop and gently pulling out, Kihyun’s hole clenching around air as Hoseok sets the toy aside and grabs hold of Kihyun’s legs, gently lowering them to the bed and then climbing up and wrapping his arms once more around Kihyun’s waist, just as before, hugging Kihyun tight and resting his cheek on Kihyun’s belly, in Kihyun’s mess, but Hoseok doesn’t care one bit. They’ll clean up later; right now, he just wants this, to stay here for as long as he can. 

Hoseok is really enjoying the burn in his cock, too, throbbing with need, but somehow, denying it by doing nothing, by pressing against Kihyun’s body but not able to go inside, is making it all the more intense, making it feel so wonderfully good. As if reading his mind, and Hoseok sometimes thinks that Kihyun is entirely capable of just that, Kihyun murmurs weakly, almost inaudible, a flood of sounds that Hoseok feels more than hears, and Hoseok has to lift his face, to rest his chin on Kihyun’s stomach to make out what he’s saying. 

Kihyun’s eyes are half-lidded, and he’s panting as he still comes down from his high, but he keeps repeating it over and over again. Hyung...hyung...hyung. And somehow, Hoseok understands exactly what Kihyun is saying, and they stare at each other for a long moment before Hoseok smiles softly, shakes his head in affectionate refusal at first, but then Kihyun pouts, gives Hoseok an adorable look that makes Hoseok’s heart clench, makes Hoseok give in immediately as he lets out a soft sigh. Of course, he can never say no to Kihyun. 

And so, following Kihyun’s request, Hoseok crawls up Kihyun’s body, moves up the bed, careful not to put any of his weight on Kihyun as he brings himself up to Kihyun’s eye-level, Hoseok’s hands flat on either side of Kihyun’s face as he pushes himself up to hold there for just a moment. Kihyun’s hands move to grip lightly to Hoseok’s shoulders, gently urging him to move where he wants, and Hoseok smiles at him again, feels like he could burst with the love that he’s feeling, leaning down to kiss Kihyun’s lips before rolling off of him entirely and onto his left side, Kihyun carefully turning to lie on his right side so that they can face each other, can look at each other like this. 

Kihyun is smiling now too, a gorgeous smile that lights up from the inside out, and Hoseok loves him so much in this moment that he feels like he could die from it. Kihyun’s face is still so deeply flushed, and the look that he’s giving Hoseok is positively sinful as he scooches in closer so that they’re pressed together, Kihyun’s hands slipping down Hoseok’s body, finally stopping to cup him through his shorts. 

Because that’s just how Kihyun is. For all of the love that Hoseok gives, Kihyun always gives it right back. 

And Hoseok aches with it, with the feeling of how happy he is, of how happy they’re both going to be at this new stage in their relationship. He feels the press of Kihyun’s pregnant belly against his own flat stomach as Kihyun starts to work on him, and even though this time of their lives is the happiest that Hoseok has ever been, he knows that together with Kihyun, there’s truly no limit to how happy they can be.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
